Some Secrets Were Meant to Be Told
by Kaylalicious
Summary: A series of one-shots based on lines from Fall Out Boy songs. Each character is going to have a chapter devoted to them. R&R Please!
1. Gil

_The first in a series of short little drabbles based on lines from __**Fall Out Boy**__ Songs. _

_**Author's Note: **__Each main character will have a chapter based on a line. I have chosen to write everything in first person…we'll see how it turns out._

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. Nothing at all. I just like to pretend I do._

_**Spoilers: **__Possibly._

_**Pairings: **__Catherine & Warrick, suggested pairings Catherine & Grissom, Nick & Sara_

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**_

**Gil**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Say my name and his in the same breath. I dare you to say they taste the same."_

'_I Don't Care'_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Henry Wadsworth Longfellow once said "It is difficult to know at what moment love begins; it is less difficult to know it has begun." I'm sure most people would agree with this sentiment. After all, in the real world, 'love at first sight' is nothing more than lust. Right? Of course.

When I first met Catherine, I was taken aback by her immense beauty. Then again, so where the hoards of sweaty, disgusting men who watched her night after night at The French Palace. But I've never been the kind of man who falls for a woman simply because she is attractive.

I think I began to fall in love with Cath while she was studying criminalistics at the University of Las Vegas. Student by day, dancer by night. Brains and beauty. I admired her for trying to make something of her life, even if she had to pay her way through school by performing at the Palace. Then, she met Eddie.

I never liked Eddie. When Catherine first introduced him to me, I tried to be civil. If she liked him, I wanted to like him too. But I saw the way he looked at her, like she was his _property_. As if she _belonged _to him. I knew Eddie wasn't a good guy, but Catherine couldn't see it. I eventually worked up the nerve to tell her what I thought of her boyfriend. Of course, by that time he had gotten her hooked on coke….and married her. So I decided to bite my tongue.

She tried to hide her little habit from me, and she managed to for a while. But she apparently forgot that I was trained to look for clues. One night I stopped by her and Ed's apartment. I knocked, but no one answered. The door was unlocked, so I went in. Eddie wasn't there, thankfully. But Cath was. I found her sitting on the floor of the living room, surrounded by empty beer bottles. On the coffee table in front of her were two lines of cocaine. The powder on her nose proved she had already done at least one line. When she looked up and saw me, she just started crying.

I took her back to my townhouse. Or, as she likes to call it, my condo. She spent the night…in my bed.

I slept on the couch.

The next day, I took her to a rehab facility. She spent quite some time there, but she kicked her habit. Too bad she still had Eddie. And then she had Lindsay. I love Lindsay as if she were my own daughter. I was there when she was born, but Eddie was off with some of this music 'associates'.

When Eddie hit her the first time, she turned up on my doorstep with Lindsay, who was just a few months old. Cath slept in my bed…with me this time.

Other than sleep, nothing happened.

The next day she went back her jerk of a husband. But there were plenty of other nights she showed up at my house with a black eye and a crying baby.

For such a brilliant CSI, she can make incredibly poor choices when it comes to her personal life.

Catherine finally got rid of Eddie for good…but not before he beat her up a few more times. And not before she caught him with a 'client' in their bedroom.

When she left him the last time, she showed up at my townhouse like she had many other nights. She put Lindsay in my spare bedroom to sleep. As usual, we argued over who would sleep on the couch before finally deciding to share my bed. Because, after all, we were _just _friends. That night I kissed her. Or maybe she kissed me…I don't think either of us really remembers. But my gosh….what a kiss.

Of course, after we kissed I did the gentlemanly thing and moved to the couch for the night.

So she divorced Eddie. Became an excellent CSI. Raised a beautiful daughter. Remained my best friend. _Friend_. You know, I could really grow to hate that word.

Eddie, Chris, Adam Novak…well, Adam doesn't count. But still. She always falls for guys who end up hurting her, either emotionally or physically. Now she seems to have a thing for Warrick…at least, I _think _she does. Sometimes it's hard to tell, because she's such a flirt. She flirts with everyone: Warrick, Nick, Greg, Brass…even me. Maybe Cath and Warrick are just friends. I hope.

I've never really minded her dating other men, because I know she'll get hurt again. She always does. Not that I want her to get hurt! I just know that when she gets hurt she'll show up at my townhouse looking for comfort, which I'll give her. And knowing she will once again end up in my arms helps me not grow bitter.

She needs to use her head when it comes to finding love. I am the only man who has never hurt or betrayed her. I have always been by her side when she needed me most. We've been together nearly 20 years now…that's longer than most marriages.

One day she'll realize that what she has had with other men can never compare to what she has with me.


	2. Catherine

_The second in a series based on lines from __**Fall Out Boy**__ Songs. _

_Special thanks to icecharmz for reviewing my stories!_

_**Author's Note: **__Each main character will have a chapter based on a line. I have chosen to write everything in first person…we'll see how it turns out._

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. Nothing at all. I just like to pretend I do._

_**Spoilers: **__Possibly._

_**Pairings: **__Catherine & Warrick, suggested pairings Catherine & Grissom, Nick & Sara_

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**_

**Catherine**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me."_

'_Dance, Dance'_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I'll be honest: I don't have a great track record as far as relationships go. I'm sure if I ever went to a therapist, he'd tell me that my failed love life can be blamed on the fact that I never had an example of a stable relationship when I was a child.

Bull.

I take responsibility for my mistakes. Eddie…well, I loved Eddie. I did. But our marriage was a train wreck from day one. The only times we were happy were when we were either drunk or high. But every high wears off eventually.

The only good thing to come out of that marriage was Lindsay. Goodness, I love her so much. I can't imagine life without her. Eddie loved her too. He may have been a crappy excuse for a husband, but he treated her like she was the world.

Sometimes I still miss Eddie. I mean, the way he died was so…It was so sudden. Unexpected. I never had a chance to say goodbye. To this day a part of me still loves him. But an even bigger part of me could never forgive him for hitting me and for cheating on me.

Ya know, people always assume that I must have a spectacular dating life. But I don't. I mean, sure, I go out occasionally, but nothing ever progresses past dinner and a movie. Since Ed and I got divorced, I've only been in one serious relationship, and that was with Chris. Chris was…well, he was gorgeous. Owned a night club. I thought he was a great guy….until I walked in on him screwing some bimbo in his office.

Then there was Adam Novak, but I never dated him. He was just a drunken mistake. Luckily I wasn't quite drunk enough to actually go home with him.

Sadly, the longest relationship I've been in has been with Gil. And that isn't romantic at all. At one time I was in love with him to him. I guess I still am. But we've been best friends for so long… Besides, he's a lone wolf. I won't go as far as to say that Gil is 'emotionally stunted' as Sara puts it, but he has never shown signs of developing real feelings for anyone. He's too closed off...too guarded. At one time, I thought maybe he had feelings for me, but I guess I was wrong. No surprise there.

Gil isn't the only eligible bachelor in the crime lab. There's Nicky, who makes himself out to be a playboy. I know he isn't, but hey. Who am I to tarnish his reputation? Nick and I flirt like crazy, but I know better than to fall for him. He's a proper gentleman, born and bred in Texas. He's too good for me.

Not that I think I'm the scum of the earth or anything. It's just that there is something so pure about Nick. Yeah, he dated a prostitute…but even that doesn't change the fact that he is a good ole boy. He deserves a wife who will be content to stay at home raising their ten children, not a middle-aged former stripper with a teenage daughter.

Greg is always more than willing to take me out for dinner. On more than one occasion, I've been tempted to accept. He's a great guy, but he is thirteen years younger than me. That is a heck of a lot of age difference. But he's still good to flirt and trade some loaded innuendo with.

Then there's Warrick.

Warrick and I come from similar worlds. We both grew up in Vegas. We've experienced the seedier side of this town firsthand. We understand each other.

He is _incredibly_ handsome. I noticed that the moment we met. I was instantly attracted to him, and from the way he looked at me, I could tell he liked what he saw.

We were friends for several years before anything happened. Then one morning after work, my Tahoe wouldn't start. He offered to take me home. I accepted.

Then I invited him inside for a drink. Since we didn't have to work the next night, we had a few beers. And since Lindsay was already at school, I offered to let him crash on the couch so he wouldn't have to drive home.

Needless to say, he didn't spend the night on the couch. He spent it with me.

We've been sleeping together for nearly a year. He says he loves me, and I believe him. I say I'm in love with him, but deep down I'm not sure if I'm lying or not.

I wasn't looking to get involved in another relationship. I suck at relationships. To be completely honest, all I wanted was sex on a regular basis. Well, I certainly got that. Not that I'm complaining…he is an _amazing_ lover. The chemistry between us is undeniable.

The problem is that I'm afraid to fall for him completely, because I'm afraid if I do, everything will come crashing down around me. But he doesn't worry about that. He says we have a future together. I'm not sure about that yet, but I'm not going to kick him out of bed while I try to sort my feelings out.

So every time he tells me he loves me, I say I love him too. Maybe one day I'll know if I mean it or not.


	3. Warrick

_The third in a series of one-shots based on lines from __**Fall Out Boy**__ Songs. _

_**Author's Note: **__Each main character will have a chapter based on a line. I have chosen to write everything in first person…we'll see how it turns out._

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. Nothing at all. I just like to pretend I do._

_**Spoilers: **__Possibly._

_**Pairings: **__Catherine & Warrick, suggested pairings Catherine & Grissom, Nick & Sara_

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**_

**Warrick**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_The best part of 'believe' is the 'lie'."_

'_Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year'_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I didn't just fall for Catherine. I fell _hard_. She's amazing. Beautiful, brilliant, graceful, charming, tough, caring, confident…she's everything I've ever wanted in a woman. I am 100% head over heels in love with Catherine Willows.

The problem? She doesn't love me.

Sure, she says she loves me. And I guess she does, to some extent. If she didn't, she wouldn't let me spend night after night (or, rather, day after day) with her.

But she doesn't love me like I love her.

From the moment I met Cath, I've felt an attraction toward her, which I found odd. Sure, she's amazingly gorgeous with a kickin' body, but I usually don't go for women with kids…or women who are older than me.

But the fact that she's six years older than me doesn't matter. And despite her obvious behavioral issues, I love Lindsay too. I know I could never replace her father, or even her beloved "Uncle Gil", but she and I have really grown on each other. I thought Lindsay liking me would help Catherine to feel more secure in our relationship.

So far, it hasn't.

I don't regret for a minute taking our friendship to a romantic level, but I wish we had taken things slower. I mean, after eight years of friendship and flirting I should have at least taken her out for dinner before jumping into bed with her. But, in our defense, alcohol was involved in that life-changing night.

That's right, life-changing. At least, life-changing for me.

I want more than just a sexual relationship with Catherine. I want a life with her. Shocking, huh? Almost any man in the crime lab - heck, almost any man in Vegas – would kill for a chance to have what I have with her. But I've never been a no-strings-attached kind of guy.

That's why I didn't run off immediately after we slept together that first time. Instead, I stayed and made lunch for the two of us. Then, that night I called and offered to pick her up since the battery in her Tahoe was dead. Of course, she wouldn't let me bring her to work; she had Gil drive her instead. She said people might start to talk if they saw us together. She wanted things to remain professional between us while we were working.

Quite frankly, I didn't – and still don't - give a crap who knows about us. I wouldn't mind telling anyone and everyone that I'm with Catherine.

But here we are, a year later, and we are still keeping our relationship a secret.

Sure, people have their suspicions. Gil has never formally said anything to me or Cath, but I can tell he knows we're more than just friends. Everyone else…well, who knows what they think? Gossip has always run rampant through the lab, so they're probably too busy trying to sort out the rumors they've heard.

I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I want a future with her. I've already bought an engagement ring…but I know I can't give it to her yet.

Sometimes when she's lying in my arms, Catherine will list all the reasons why we shouldn't be together. _We work together. She's older than me. She doesn't want more children, but someday I'll want a family of my own_. I tell her that I don't want anyone else, that she's the only girl for me.

Then she'll roll over and look deep into my eyes. I'll tell her I love her, and she'll say she loves me. I can see the internal conflict in her eyes as she says it, but I'll choose to ignore it. Then she'll kiss me, and I'll try to convince myself to believe what she's saying.

It's what we do. She lies because she knows it's what I want to hear, and I pretend to believe her…because it's what I want to hear.


	4. Sara

_The fourth in a series of one-shots based on lines from __**Fall Out Boy**__ Songs. _

_**Author's Note: **__I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I wanted Sara's chapter to come after Warrick's, but I discovered that it is incredibly difficult for me to write from her point of view. I don't know if this is because I don't particularly like her character, or because I simply can't identify with her…anyhow, here you go._

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. Nothing at all. I just like to pretend I do._

_**Spoilers: **__Possibly._

_**Pairings: **__Catherine & Warrick, suggested pairings Catherine & Grissom, Nick & Sara_

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**_

**Sara**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Sometimes I just want to know what it's like to be you."_

'_Of All the Gin Joints in All the World'_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It's no secret that Catherine and I have never seen eye to eye. She says I'm too emotional, that I get too involved in the cases I work. I say she lets her sexuality cloud her judgment concerning people. She thinks that I'm a loose cannon, and I think she manipulates men to get what she wants.

At times, our arguments would get so bad that poor Grissom would have to act as a mediator…but I guess it's better that he does than Ecklie. If Ecklie ever heard one of our yelling spats…wait. He _has_ heard us argue. And guess who got in trouble?

Me. Of course.

Catherine and I _are _getting along better now, but you still couldn't call us 'friends'. Honestly, I doubt we'll ever be anything more than civil towards one another. But I'm not complaining.

I'm just glad the rest of the team doesn't feel torn between us anymore…not so much for the team's sake, but for mine. See, when Catherine and I used to argue, our 'boys' always chose sides, even when they didn't mean to. Warrick and Greg would always take her side. Grissom would claim to be 'Switzerland', but in the end he would choose her over me too.

The only person I can completely trust is Nick. Like Grissom, he tries to stay neutral…but I know when the crap hits the fan, he's gonna be there for me.

He's the first person I can ever truly say that about.

Anyhow, everyone thinks I don't get along with Catherine because we're the only two female CSI's and we must view each other as competition. That couldn't be further from the truth.

First of all, there is nothing to be in competition for. Second of all, if we were in competition for some reason, I think everyone knows that she would win, hands down.

Sure, there are little quirks about her that bug me, but everyone has quirks. There is really just one main problem between us: I am jealous of her.

Surprising, right? Heck, I'm sure Catherine would be more shocked to hear this than anyone.

Really, there's no reason for me to be jealous of her. She's a divorced, single mother who spends almost no time with her kid, and she's approaching fifty faster than she'd ever admit. Her ex-husband and her father were shot, and her mother lives with her.

Meanwhile, I'm single with no responsibilities outside of work, and I'm only 38…which is not quite middle-age.

Shouldn't she be the one who's jealous of me? Yeah, you'd think so. But no. She's blissfully unaware of me and my life, while I sit back and envy her.

She's so….I don't even know how to describe it. Cocky is too strong of a word, but confident doesn't do her justice. Self-assured, maybe. She knows she's beautiful and brilliant, and she isn't afraid to use those qualities to her benefit. I may be brilliant, but I'm certainly not beautiful. Pretty at best, but not beautiful. And I'm _definitely _not self-assured.

She manages to be strong, compassionate, charming, tough, loving…everything I try to be.

Know why I'm most jealous of her though?

She has a family.

Sure, her family is pretty screwed up…but a bratty teenage daughter and a meddling mother is more than I have. I haven't had a real family since my mom went to jail.

I'm sure she doesn't think she is anyone to be envied, but she is. Almost everything about her life looks desirable to someone like me, who's always been on the outside of happiness looking in.

Sometimes I just want to know what it's like to be the great Catherine Willows.


	5. Nick

_The fifth in a series of one-shots based on lines from __**Fall Out Boy**__ Songs. _

_**Author's Note: **__Each main character will have a chapter based on a line. I have chosen to write everything in first person…we'll see how it turns out._

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. Nothing at all. I just like to pretend I do._

_**Spoilers: **__Possibly._

_**Pairings: **__Catherine & Warrick, suggested pairings Catherine & Grissom, Nick & Sara_

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**_

**Nick**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Daddy said, "You've gotta show the world the thunder."_

'_She's My Winona'_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

People become CSI's for different reasons.

Grissom didn't so much as choose this career as it chose him. It is innate in him…he was _meant_ to investigate crime scenes.

Catherine became a CSI for two reasons: First of all, she wanted a job that would make her daughter proud of her; second, she likes the rush she gets from solving crimes…and from dangerous situations. It gives her a natural high that she lives for.

For Warrick, this job is a way put his street smarts to good use. He's the member only of our team who actually grew up in Vegas, so he's seen things most of us never will. I think that fact helps him understand crimes and criminals a little bit better.

Sara…well, Sara is a heck of a CSI, and a wonderful woman. She may not understand people at all, but she understands evidence. I guess her and Grissom are a lot alike in that aspect.

And me? Well, I wanted my parents to be proud of me…but they wanted me to be a cop. I couldn't handle that. There are too many dirty cops out there who don't give a damn about helping people. So instead, I became a CSI. I figured it was a nice compromise. I get a nice badge and title to make my parents happy, and I get to help victims, which makes me happy.

But in a family of seven kids…well, making your parents proud is easier said than done.

Especially when you're the youngest…and your dad is a judge and your mom is a public defender.

Don't get me wrong…I love my parents and my sisters and brother, and they love me. It's just…sometimes, I wonder if I'm good enough for my father.

My oldest sister, Karen, is a public defender like our mom. This only makes sense, because when we were growing up, everyone always said how much she and our mom are alike…

Angie, the second in line, didn't go into law at all. Actually, she has her Bachelor's degree in English. But she gave mom and dad their first grandchild…so of course they're proud of her.

Wayne, my only brother, is a cop. Well, he's not just a cop. He's police sergeant in Liberty Grove, Texas. Boy…if I thought dad was happy when Wayne graduated from the academy, he was nothing short of elated when he finally made sergeant.

Lisa, the fourth Stokes child, works for one of the top law firms in Houston. She makes big bucks doing what she loves...lucky girl.

Lorraine is a probation officer, so she spends most of her time with criminals from all walks of life. That takes guts.

Brenda is two years older than me. Since she and I were the youngest, we were really close growing up. She's a detective with the narcotics squad in Fort Worth. Mom and dad were ecstatic when they found out one of their daughters wanted to be a cop too.

Then there's me. Nick. The baby of the family. The failure.

Ya know, I like to think that being a CSI is just as important in my father's eyes as what by siblings do, but I know it isn't. I deal with science, not with apprehending or convicting criminals. I guess my job is just one more way I've let my family down.

Yeah, that's right. There have been others. First, there was that whole babysitter thing…yeah. I know I was nine and there really wasn't anything I could do to stop it. But in my dad's eyes I wasn't strong enough to stop it from happening.

Then there was the fact that I moved to Vegas…he can't possibly understand why someone would want to leave the Lonestar State.

And, of course, I'm 37 and single. My sisters and brother have all been married at least once – Lisa's been married twice – and they all have kids. My parents can't understand why I am this old and still a bachelor…guess they don't understand that this job doesn't exactly make someone husband material.

Sometimes my mom asks me why I don't come home more often. I tell her it's cause of the hours I work, but really it's because I know how my dad will preach to me about how I could make my life better.

All I've ever wanted was to make my dad proud.

Maybe one day I will.


	6. Lindsay

_The sixth in a series of one-shots based on lines from __**Fall Out Boy**__ Songs. _

_**Author's Note: **__Each main character will have a chapter based on a line. I have chosen to write everything in first person…we'll see how it turns out._

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. Nothing at all. I just like to pretend I do._

_**Spoilers: **__Possibly._

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**_

**Lindsay**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_We're the new face of failure: Prettier and younger, but not any better off."_

_'I'm Like a Lawyer with the Way I'm Always Trying to Get You Off'_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Let's get one thing straight: I don't _hate _my mom.

Really, I don't. Actually, I love her.

I just can't stand her sometimes.

When I was younger, she was my whole world…especially once she and my dad got divorced. But she worked graveyard shift, and it was hard to find time where just the two of us could be together.

So I got used to being by myself, or with my grandma. Or with a babysitter.

I'm not complaining…Mom not being around helped me become more independent. And that's what she always wanted me to be…well, one of the things she always wanted me to be.

Mom told me that she wanted me to be strong, independent, and confident…just like she is.

She wants me to look up to her…well, the 'her' that she is now. Not who she was. I'm supposed to pretend that she's never been anyone but the amazing CSI she is today.

And I guess I'm supposed to ignore certain parts of her past.

Like the fact that she was a stripper. I'm not supposed to know she ever had such a _scandalous_ job.

Uh huh, sure. It's kinda hard to hide that kind of stuff from your kid…

We never talk about her stripping – I mean, 'exotic dancing' – days...unless I use it as fuel against her in one of our fights.

And believe me, there have been plenty of fights.

Mom still likes to pretend I don't know about that nasty little coke habit she used to have…

Whatever.

Oh, and did I mention the abuse? Of course I remember dad hitting her around a few times. But she rarely talks about it. I think she'd rather I remember my father as being a good dad. Too bad I know he was a lying, cheating, abusive bastard.

Know what pisses me off most about her? The fact that she thinks I'm better than her…that I deserve to have a better life than she's had.

I don't want more; I don't _deserve_ more.

Really.

I am my mother's daughter. Catherine Willows Version 2.0.

Ask anyone who knows us. I'm just like her.

Sure, I don't do cocaine, I'm not married to a jackass, and I've never stripped…at least not for money.

But really, I'm already pretty much a carbon copy of who she was in high school. Pretty, party girl, attitude issues…

Yes, I admit I my attitude sucks sometimes. What teenager's doesn't?

Okay…maybe my attitude and problems go beyond normal teenage angst…but once again, my mom's never around, my dad got killed…

Heck, just growing up in this town can seriously screw someone up.

Wanna know the truth? I'm happy being who I am. I don't care that I'm just like my mom. I **really** don't care if I haven't learned anything from her mistakes.

Know why? Because her mistakes have lead her to where she is now. Even if her life is far from fairytale, she's doing _way _better than most of the scum in Vegas.

My mom needs to realize I'm nothing special.

She expects so much from me….

I just wish she wouldn't.


	7. Greg

_The last in a series of one-shots based on lines from __**Fall Out Boy**__ Songs. _

_**Author's Note: **__Each main character will have a chapter based on a line. I have chosen to write everything in first person…we'll see how it turns out._

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. Nothing at all. I just like to pretend I do._

_**Spoilers: **__Possibly._

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**_

**Greg**

* * *

"_Dear Gravity, you held me down in this starless city."_

'_Tiffany Blews'_

* * *

Someday, I'm gonna run this lab.

No, seriously. I am.

…

Fine, don't believe me. It's not like anyone else does.

Everyone just sees me as Greg. Greggo. The _lab rat_.

Never mind the fact that I'm an actual CSI now…

Ugh.

People don't take me seriously…I guess that could possibly be my fault.

Fine, it _is _my fault.

Excuse me for trying to keep the lab interesting!

Ugh.

I digress…

Sure, Grissom is in charge now. And everyone knows when he retires or...whatever it is Grissoms do, Catherine will take over. And that's only right, because she's been here longer than anyone else…except Grissom, of course.

But Cat isn't getting any younger. PLEASE don't tell her I said that…or that I called her Cat.

I'm not saying Cat…er, Catherine is old at all, but she's only seven, maybe eight years younger than Grissom. Suffice it to say that if he waits to retire 'til he's 62, her retirement will follow a few years later. And THAT'S if she doesn't decide to quit sooner so she can spend more time with that kid of her's.

Or maybe she'll marry some rich old dude who, like, owns a casino or something…yeah, I can kind of picture her doing that.

Don't tell her that either.

Then there's Nick. Nick isn't gonna want to stay in Vegas until he's an old man. Yeah, he's a darn good CSI, but one day he is going to wake up and realize he is middle aged. He'll decide he wants to settle down, have a family, yada yada yada…

Nick will wind up back in Texas.

A few years ago Warrick was left in charge of the lab for, like, a day. He freaked. Things got totally out of control. He worked it all out in the end, but I'm pretty sure he was traumatized enough to never want to run the lab ever again.

Can't say I blame the poor guy.

Sara…ah Sara. The love of my life. Sara would _love_ to take over the lab one of these days.

She's already been on a power trip for the past eight years or so.

But no one in their right mind would leave the lab in her hands. Sara may be brilliant, beautiful, a goddess on earth…ahem. But she is _not _a leader. She'd have everyone hating her within hours.

The poor girl is just not a people person.

If you look past the CSIs from other shifts and any newbies who might join over the years, there will be just one person left to take over: Me.

And why shouldn't I take over? I mean, I've learned from the best! Grissom, Cat, Warrick, Nick…even Sara. They've all taught me more than I could ever imagine…not just about the job, but about life.

I know they aren't all going to stick around the lab forever; even though I hate the thought of our team breaking up, it's gonna happen eventually.

One of these days I'm going to be the only one left…and this will all be my lab.

* * *

_Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it._


End file.
